Last Battle, Last Chance
by SallyBlackwater
Summary: But I also know that this is the last chance. My last chance. Our last chance."


Last Battle, Last Chance

I've just returned to the Room of Requirement. Harry, Ron and Hermione are next to me.

A small crowd of people looks at me. They're there, waiting for me to say something, maybe giving an order.

I haven't changed, I'm still myself. Last year, the idea of me in charge of something would have made everyone laugh.

Now, everything has changed. Maybe because I've been one of the few to go against the system. One of the few to be wounded, physically and morally.

Now, everybody is looking at me. They perfectly know that this could be their last night, they know well that they may not survive. But their stare is firm, they don't want to stay doing nothing.

I look at the people in front of me. She's between them....

I've known her for three years. Three long years, and still I haven't told her what I feel.

That to me she isn't just the strange girl that wears a caps' necklace.

That to me she isn't just a friend.

And that could have been the last night I would have seen her... my last chance to tell her about my feelings....

It isn't easy.

It's so strange... we can easily decide to join a deadly battle, and yet find so difficult to confess something so beautiful like love....

I stop looking at her, and I tell Harry about our plan. Harry, instead, asks if someone can take him to the Ravenclaw's Common Room. She proposes herself, she asks me if she can be useful for something else.

I want to say yes, I don't want her to go out that door, I want her to stay with me... I want to tell her so many things, but I can't. I look into her big and deep eyes, I nearly get lost into them, but I say that she can go.

I see her going out the room, without knowing what she could find... what if the Death Eaters already have reached the school? What if someone of them meets her and Harry?

I try not to think about it, I try to be optimist, but it's so difficult.

Slowly, the room empties. Everyone goes back to their dormitories, to get ready for the battle. I stay alone, sitting on an armchair.

I enjoy the silence, knowing that just in half an hour all will be different. I will see spells' lightings, I will hear people screaming....

Suddenly, I feel selfish. A quiet moment and I'm here, alone, keeping it all for myself.

When I want to share it with someone.

Maybe Luna will be back, maybe without Harry... and we will be alone, just the two of us, in this silence.

Ten minutes later, I hear the door opening. Then, I see Luna closing it behind her. Looks like she's been running. She wants to tell me something, maybe the reason why she was running.

- Neville....

I can't let her speak. I know there's no time to lose, I know that, maybe, there's someone risking their life right now. But I also know that this is the last chance. My last chance. Our last chance.

- Luna....

I interrupt her. I have to. I keep talking.

- You'll tell me this isn't the right moment, you'll tell me this is the moment to fight... you'll tell me that what I'm going to tell you is stupid, less important than what's happening outside this room... but if I don't say that now, I'll never say that. Well, I....

I stop for a second. And I realize I'm about to tell her. She looks at me, she wants me to keep on talking.

- I... I love you.

I did it. I just said that. And I stay, on my feet, waiting for her reaction.

She doesn't speak, she doesn't tell anything. She keeps on looking at me, straight in the eyes.

I see her approaching, walking through the space between us. One second, and she's next to me.

I immediately feel her arms around my neck.

The second later, I feel her lips gently on mine.

She's kissing me.

And I feel that what I said wasn't stupid, futile.

I feel that she was waiting this occasion, too.

I feel that neither she wants to say goodbye....

I hold her hand.

We don't speak. We don't need to. That kiss and our hands held say everything.

We hear noises from outside. The battle has started.

I hold her hand tighter, while we walk to the door.

We go through it, and we go out, facing hell.


End file.
